Sticky Fingers
In Sticky Fingers, at the Firehouse, Slimer attempts to wallpaper the kitchen in an effort to please the Ghostbusters, but Dweeb and Elizabeth are intent on stopping and capturing him.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 43. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Winston Zeddemore Ray Stantz Peter Venkman Egon Spengler Slimer Professor Dweeb Elizabeth Equipment Dweeb's Van Ecto-1 Propeller Belt High Wire Bike Lead Line Clutches Locations Firehouse Plot In the Firehouse kitchen, Winston was appalled by the disrepair around him. Peter and Ray were nonchalant and continued eating their sandwiches. Egon opened the fridge and Slimer was inside. Egon added it was expensive to get a kitchen redone. Winston mused everyone would be a little happier if it was. After the guys left, Slimer daydreamed about doing the remodeling himself and being rewarded with four pizzas. Outside in their van, Professor Dweeb and Elizabeth initiated their latest scheme to catch Slimer. Dweeb made a crank call to the Ghostbusters. They soon departed in Ecto-1. Dweeb jumped out of his van with his Propeller Belt on. Back in the kitchen, Slimer struggled with a roll of wallpaper that kept rolling back onto him. Slimer got an idea and nailed it down. Dweeb and Elizabeth flew up to the kitchen window and opened it. The nails holding down the wallpaper sprang free and wrecked Dweeb's propeller. Dweeb activated a contingency parachute but more nails ricocheted out the kitchen and popped it. Slimer continued pasting more wallpaper as Elizabeth rode a high wire bicycle across a line carrying Dweeb in a harness. Dweeb unleashed his Lead Lined Clutches and grabbed Slimer. A roll of wallpaper fell down to the streets. Slimer stretched down to grab it and incidentally launched Dweeb and Elizabeth away. They landed on a moving doughnut billboard. Slimer kept putting up more wallpaper. Back in the van, Dweeb prepared a turkey then stuffed a canister of helium into it. He placed it the van's retractable lift and raised the turkey up to the kitchen window. Slimer smelled the turkey and ate it in one gulp. The helium expanded Slimer into a balloon and he floated outside. Dweeb lassoed his hands but Slimer kept going and lifted Dweeb and Elizabeth up. Eventually, Slimer burped and they crashed into the kitchen. The wallpaper became undone and stuck to Dweeb. Elizabeth bit Dweeb and they fell down onto the back of their van as it was towed away for being parked illegally. Slimer realized the kitchen walls were bare and he only had a small strip of wallpaper left. To make matter worse, Ecto-1 returned. The guys loved the new look and Winston declared Slimer deserved a pizza. Slimer declared four. The guys were surprised when Slimer turned down an offer of turkey from Egon. Slimer mentioned it gave him gas. Trivia *The episode was recorded on June 29 and July 6, 1988.Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Sticky Fingers" (1988). *Jeff Altman recorded alone on July 6, 1988.Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Sticky Fingers" (1988). *During the helium turkey trap, Slimer sings the Ghostbusters theme. He also changes one lyric from "Ghost" to "Ghostbuster". This suggests some ghosts are afraid of the Ghostbusters at this time. Animation Errors *Considering that the kitchen is on the second level of the firehouse, Dweeb's fall the first round should have been much shorter. *At the end of the episode when the Ghostbusters come back, there is a door to enter the kitchen. There has never been a door shown there before. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps StickyFingers01.jpg StickyFingers02.jpg StickyFingers03.jpg StickyFingers04.jpg StickyFingers05.jpg StickyFingers06.jpg StickyFingers07.jpg StickyFingers08.jpg StickyFingers09.jpg StickyFingers10.jpg StickyFingers11.jpg StickyFingers12.jpg Collages and Edits FirehousekitcheninStickyFingersepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseanddweebsvaninStickyFingersepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehousekitcheninStickyFingersepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehousekitcheninStickyFingersepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CitylandscapeinStickyFingersepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehousekitcheninStickyFingersepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc3menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 5 Disc 3 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc3episode04b.png|Episode features Category:S! Episode